


Five Moments in a Relationship

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Five moments shared between Ahsoka and a certain Corellian-Mandalorian.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> Croft is B_Radley's creation, borrowed here with permission on a prompt from them. However, I am prone to errors in continuity, so it is not canon, per se, for Croft's 'verse without B_Radley's approval.

There was rarely a reason for Ahsoka to be glad to see authority figures these days. She was restless, bored and more driven to learn the things that were being kept from her as 'too complicated' or 'too advanced'.

However, sometimes Padawan Croft was the exception, and today looked like it was going to be one, when he walked in with new remotes.

"Alright, Runt, we're going to cut loose with these. Brand new programming, so you can't have memorized their attack patterns," he said.

"Should be fun, Bait," she said, her mood snapping just like that for his offering.

+++

Ahsoka woke, but the cabin lights were still low, and there were two bodies breathing in the regular rhythm of sleep. She half wanted to make her escape, and half just wanted to wake both up. Instead, as her eyes adapted, she found herself watching Croft, weighing what had happened.

How had their lives tangled in this fashion? Had Master Ti known it could come to this? Had she cared?

Ahsoka drew in a ragged breath. She needed to focus. Croft was a Jedi, and she wasn't. This was merely an interlude. They both had lives they had to live.

+++

Pinning Covenant to a berth was all well and fine, but it didn't get Ahsoka any closer to dealing with the mountain of emotions his survival had unleashed. 

"Thinking too much, Runt," he grumbled, half asleep but moving to where his mouth was near her lek, so his breath caressed it. She shivered, then ran a fingernail down his spine, just to return the favor.

"Sometimes, it's a useful trait. Should try it some time, Bait," she countered saucily.

"Might. Later, after breakfast." His lips caressed a chevron on the lek, and she moaned, pushing the weight aside, for now.

+++

Older, possibly wiser, and yet Ahsoka Tano still could get twisted up in knots where her hunt brother was concerned. With all she had begun to piece together, with the responsibilities on his shoulders, she was beginning to glimpse a solitary path.

It would be needful, to protect the Protector, she told herself. The coming darkness closing in around her could not be allowed to swallow him as well. Too many people depended on him, where she had made certain her cells would survive her.

Still, for now, she could lose herself in Jame Blackthorn, leaving the darkness for later.

+++

The future was set in endless possibilities, it was said. Pain meant survival, another platitude told the woman struggling to recover. She breathed, she lived, and she would survive, even if it was taking time to reach a point where that was completely clear.

The dancing lights in her memory, in her present, maybe her future, were there to entice her to making survival a fact, rather than a possibility. They meshed with a voice, one capable of making warmth coil in her center.

Somehow, Ahsoka Tano would make it back, and the light would mingle with her own again.


End file.
